A Code Lyoko Play
by LyoKorra
Summary: This is a play that is based on Code Lyoko. :3 It's just like the show except I made some new things happen. It's going to be really long; I hope you like it Rated T to be safe c:
1. Just Another Day at Kadic Academy

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day At Kadic Academy**

Jim: Keep running! You can do it!

Jeremie: Jim, I-

Jim: Don't call me Jim! I am a gym teacher! You call me Mr. Morelas! NOW GET RUNNING!

Ulrich: Hey jim!

Jim: Oh hey Ulrich!

Jim: GET RUNNING NOW, BELPOIS!

Jeremie: AHHH! But Jim Isn't there some way I could-

Jim: NOW!

Jeremie: AHHH! Yes sir.

Odd: Why Does Jim hate you so much?

Jeremie: What do you think, Odd?! I don't do my exercises as good as anyone! Especially Ulrich!

Odd: Don't worry Jim only likes him because he's on the soccer team.

Jeremie: Hey wait up I can't run this fast!

bell rings gym class is class with ms. hurts starts.

Jeremie: Yes! finally something I'm good at!

Hurts: Okay students, who did last night's homework?

Herve: OOH! OOH! I did! I bet I did better than Jeremie this time too!

Hurts: Okay, Jeremie, and Herve lets take a looksie!

Herve: I know mine is better than his!

Hurts: Oh Herve it seems like you missed question number six! You spelled hypothesis wrong! You spelled it H-I-P-O-T-H-E-S-I-S-S. It is correctly spelled H-Y-P-O-T-H-E-S-I-S.

Herve: I-M-P-O-S-I-B-B-L-E! I am the best speller you'll find in this school!

Hurtz: you spelled I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E wrong.

People laugh at Herve.

Hurtz: WOW! Jeremie this paper is flawless! Well except for the you eating a sandwich again?

Jeremie: Oh yeah, Ha Woops!

Hurtz: Oh well. FANTASTIC job!

Bell Rings. Setting: 9th Grade english class.

Ms. Flarnighen: Okay everyone. Please open your text-book to page 69.

Yumi's phone rings. (On Vibrate). The text says X.A.N.A.

Yumi: Ms. Flarnighen, I'm not feeling very well. Can I go to the infirmary?

Ms. Flarnighen: Very well.

Yumi heads to factory.

Jeremie: Oh, there you are, Yumi! We've been waiting for you. Ulrich got in trouble and couldn't make it! Aelita says the pulsations are very "vibratey", and what not! I don't know just get going!

Yumi: Okay.

Jeremie: Transfer Yumi, transfer Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, VIRTUALAZATION!

Odd: Where's Aelita?

Aelita: Behind you.

Odd: Oh! Hey, Aelita!

Jeremie: Two Krabs coming your guy's way!

Yumi: Hi-ya!

Jeremie: Good job, Yumi, right on the mark!

Odd: Lazer Arrow!

Odd: Score!

Aelita: There's the tower!

Jeremie: Look out behind you! Four blocks!

Yumi: I'll take care of the blocks! You go with Aelita to the tower!

Odd: Come on princess!

Aelita: Okay.

Jeremie: Okay Aelita do your stuff!

Aelita: tower deactivated

Jeremie: return to the past now!


	2. Ending the Day

Chapter 2: Ending The Day

**Setting: Kadic Academy. Classes end.**

**Jeremie: So Ulrich, did you get busted?**

**Ulrich: Yeah, I've got detention for two hours everyday for two weeks.**

**Yumi: Whoa, What'd you do?**

**Ulrich: I snuck into Sissi's room and tried to send emails to guys from her email.**

**Yumi: And Sissi ratted you out?**

**Ulrich: Of course not.**

**Jeremie: Huh?**

**Ulrich: Nicholas walked in and told me to stop.**

**Jeremie: ...And?**

**Ulrich: I said no and beat him up!**

**Jeremie: How'd you get caught then?!**

**Ulrich: Well I left the door open and Ms. Hurtz saw.**

**Jeremie: Curses!**

**Ulrich: I gotta hit the showers.**

**Jeremie: I'll come with you**

**Odd: I'll come, too.**

**Aelita: Hey you guys!**

**Jeremie: Oh hey there Aelita!**

**Aelita: Well I better get going.**

**Jeremie: Yeah, us too. Bye.**

**Aelita: Bye.**


	3. Academic Break From Saving the World

Chapter 3: Academic Break From Saving The World

**Next Morning**

**Odd: Come on Ulrich! It's time for science, we get to sit by each other!**

**Ulrich (Sarcastically): Yeah, I really would sit by you if I had a choice.**

**People go to class. **

**Setting: Science Class**

**Ms. Hurtz: Ehem okay pay attention students!**

**Class (still talking): Yeah, I know. Did you hear Emily and jim used to be dating? Yeah I beat level twelve, finally! Have you ever noticed how hot Ulrich is? Did you know Odd wears purple?**

**Ms Hurtz: YO CLASS I'M TALKING! ! ! !**

**Class gets quiet.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Okay. now students, I'm pretty sure everybody knows that today is Friday. That means today is disection day! Today we will be disecting an owl pellot!**

**Odd: Is that what I think it is?**

**Ms. Hurtz: An owl pellot is an oval shaped ball of things the owl consumed. You will look through the pellot and take the bones out of the pellot and put them in a bag.**

**Sissi: Ewww!**

**Ms. Hurtz: This assignment will count for 20% of your grade. You will be assighned with a partner.**

**Odd: Do we get to choose our partners?**

**Ms. Hurtz: No.**

**Whole class (together)(Moaning): WHY?**

**Ms. Hurtz: Cuz' I want you to take this seriously! Remember last time?! To bad if you don't it was horrifying, to horrifying to even speak of so just think of that and you'll know why!**

**Odd: Bummer, just because that idiot kid stuck a frog in the other kid's mouth.**

**Ulrich: That idiot kid was you, Odd!**

**Odd: Oh yeah! Poor Nicholos, I miss him.**

**Nicholos: But I'm right here, and I was never your partner!**

**Odd: Oh, then who was it?**

**Ulrich: It was William that's how he went missing, remember?**

**Odd: Oh yeah that's how he went missing, (hahahaha).**

**Ms. Hurtz: Whats so funny, Odd?**

**Odd: HUH!? Oh nothing, (HAHAHAHAHA), okay I'm good now!**

**Ms. Hurtz: Whatever, now where were we? Oh yes, this disection will go on for two days. Today is the first day, but we are going to watch a documentary of owls today, and then continue our disection on Monday. Does everyone understand?**

**Odd: I don't**

**Ms. Hurtz: (sighs) What is it, Odd?**

**Odd: Nothing, (HAHAHAHAHA) huhhh**

**Some of the class: (giggles)**

**Ms. Hurtz: ENOUGH! Let's get started. Okay for partners I'll be a bit nice. Okay I'll call out your name, whoever raises thier hand, and name four people's names and you can choose from one of the four names that I call out, and the people who get their name called have no say.**

**Odd: Can I go first?!**

**Ms Hurtz: I guess. Okay, here are the names: Herve, Nicholas, Stephanie, and-**

**Ulrich (thinking to himself): Please don't be me...**

**Ms. Hurtz: annnnd let's see Juan.**

**Ulrich: YES! WOOOO!**

**Ms. Hurtz: Now Ulrich was that neccesary?**

**Ulrich: uhhh.. I'm on a new medication, everyday at ummm.. EXACTLY 12:05!**

**Ms. Hurtz: Okay, that makes sense, I guess. Okay Odd, who do you choose?**

**Odd: Ummmmmmm..., OKAY! I choose Nicholos!**

**Ms. Hurtz: Very well.**

**Nicholos (thinking to himself): Why would he choose me?**

**Ms. Hurtz: Who is going next?**

**Ulrich: I will.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Very well. Okay, your choices are Herve, Juan, Stephanie, or Jeremie.**

**Ulrich: Yeah, I'm gonna go with Jeremie.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Okay.**

**Ulrich (whispering): Hey Jeremie, where's Aelita? I haven't seen her all day.**

**Jeremie: Don't worry she's at Lyoko.**

**Ulrich: Alone?**

**Jeremie: I think she'll be fine, she's in the tower be-**

**Ulrich: Why?**

**Jeremie: I was just about to say why until you rudely interupted me!**

**Ulrich: Could you just get on with it?**

**Jeremie: SOME PEOPLE! Okay, she is developing new powers.**

**Ulrich: Hmmmm... I wish I could do that.**

**Jeremie: Yeah, too bad, that would be pretty cool.**

**Ulrich: Yeah, hey I got an Ide-**


	4. Lunch Discussions

Chapter 4: Lunch Discussions

**Bell rings.**

**Jeremie: OH! There serving cresaunts today in the lunch room! I gotta go get mine, better hurry!**

**Ulrich: Okay**

**Ms. Hurtz: Class dismissed.**

**Setting: Lunch room.**

**Odd: Are you gonna eat that?**

**Ulrich: For the twenty- fourth time, YES! And I have been counting!**

**Jeremie: Hahaha...**

**Odd: Hey Jeremie, are you gonna eat that?**

**Jeremie: Odd, you know I love cresaunts! No Way!**

**Odd: Flip!**

**Yumi: Hey guys.**

**Odd: Hey Yumi. Are you gonna eat your cresaunt?**

**Yumi: Yes I am. I had to skip breakfast today. I was late, slept in accidentally.**

**Ulrich: Your lucky there's no way I can sleep in with Odd! He never shuts up, he's like an alarm clock!**

**Yumi: Hahahaha... Hey, where's Aelita?**

**Ulrich: At Lyoko, developing powers in the tower.**

**Yumi: Oh, that's cool.**

**Jeremie: I know, isn't it?**

**Ulrich: Hey Odd, why did you pick Nicholos for your partner?**

**Odd: DUH! Cuz' he is smart!**

**Ulrich: I think you confused Nicholos with Herve. What color is Nicholos' hair?**

**Odd: Black.**

**Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich: HAHAHA HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA HAHAHAHA!**

**Odd: What?**

**Ulrich: Herve is the one with black hair, Nicholos has blonde hair!**

**Odd: WHAT!? OH NO!**

**Jeremie: Hahaha! ahhh... I'd better go check on Aelita.**

**Yumi: I'll come, too.**

**Odd: Count me in.**

**Ulrich: I've got detention...**

**Odd: Hahahaha! Make fun of me...**

**Ulrich: Do you want me to knock your head off?**

**Odd: No.**

**Jeremie: Okay we'll go to the next two classes then we'll get going.**

**Yumi: Okay.**

**Odd: That works, school comes first, I guess.**

**Ulrich: I'll come, too.**

**Odd: You've got detention, though.**

**Ulrich: No, detention starts at six.**

**Odd: Huh? NO FAIR! Did Jim tell them to do that?**

**Ulrich: Yup, what's the big deal?**

**Odd (angered): NO ONE DOES ANYTHING AT SIX! I HAD TO GO AT 3:30 WHEN I GOT IT!**

**Ulrich: That's cuz' you aren't important, I have soccer practice at 5:00 to 5:50.**

**Odd: So why can't you go as soon as classes end at 3:00?**

**Ulrich: Cuz' I'd be late for soccer practice, dummy!**

**Odd: You better shut up you son of a -**

**Yumi: ODD!**

**Odd: What? I was gonna say gun.**

**Yumi: Oh NO! We're late for class, almost!**

**Ulrich: Oohhhh... We have two minutes.**

**Yumi: BYE!**

**Ulrich: Where's Jeremie?**

**Odd: He left for class long ago, well actually about five minutes, but still-**

**Ulrich: I gotta go if I get anymore detention this week or next week again I'll get kicked off the soccer team!**

**Odd: Oh cool! So how are you doing?**

**Ulrich: I'm leavin', bye!**

**Odd: Holy Crap I only have one minute left!**

**Ulrich makes it to class on time, as does Odd.**


	5. Discovering Aelita's Powers

Chapter 5: Discovering Aelita's Powers

**Next day.**

**Jeremie: Well Aelita was doing fine yesterday. Her powers should be succesfully developed now!**

**Yumi: Cool, let's go! It is Sunday and all.**

**Jeremie: Okay, let's go get Odd and Ulrich.**

**Yumi: Okay!**

**Jeremie calls Ulrich.**

**Ulrich(on the phone): Yeah I'll get Odd and we'll be right there.**

**Jeremie(on the phone): Okay, Ciao!**

**Setting: factory**

**Jeremie: Aelita? Are you there?**

**Aelita: Yes.**

**Jeremie: So... Did your powers develope?**

**Aeilita: Yes, They are great!**

**Jeremie: Cool!**

**Odd: Hey einstein we'll go check them out.**

**Jeremie: Okay, head to the scanner room.**

**Yumi: Good thinking, Odd.**

**Jeremie: Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. VIRTUALIZATION!**

**Odd: Aha, here! Aeilita show me your new powers!**

**Aelita: what on?**

**Jeremie: here's your chance! 4 blocks on your way and X.A.N.A is at it again.**

**Aelita: Energy field!**

**Jeremie: Woah, Nice one!**

**Odd: I'll say!**

**Aelita: thanks**

**Ulrich: Yeah.**

**Yumi: Fantastic!**

**Odd: Lazer Arrow!**

**Yumi: Hi-ya!**

**Aelita: energy field!**

**Jeremie: Great job, guys! The tower is due North!**

**Yumi: We're on our way!**

**Gang makes it to the tower, finish thier business, and return to the past.**

**Jeremie: RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!**

**Day ends. It is the evening.**

**Yumi: Well it's time for me to go home.**

**Ulrich: Ok, see you tomorrow!**

**Odd: BYE!**

**Jeremie: See you around!**

**Yumi leaves.**

**Ulrich: I've gotta hit the shower.**

**Odd: Me too. I'll come with you.**

**Jeremie: Okay I'm going to talk to Aeilita about certain bussineses I'll see ya around!**

**Odd: See ya, einstein!**

**Day ends.**

**Setting: Hurtz class**


	6. Scoring Detention

Chapter 6: Scoring Detention

**Odd: Hey Jeremie, you seem tired.**

**Ulrich: Yeah, ever heard of sleep?**

**Jeremie: I was awake all night trying to create 3D mollecular vehicle objects.**

**Ulrich: English please.**

**Jeremie: Well last night Aeilita and I were coming up with ideas a-**

**Ulrich: About what?**

**Jeremie: I was just about to tell you until I was so rudely interupted AGAIN!**

**Ulrich: Okay. Geez go on.**

**Jeremie(slightly urked): Well we were trying to find ways that we could help you guys move more efficiently in Lyoko.**

**Odd: And, What'd ya come up with?**

**Jeremie: Well Aelita and I are trying to create 3 dimensional objects that allow the humanoid who in which is active can-**

**Odd: We've been over this Einstein.**

**Jeremie: Huh?**

**Ulrich: What he's trying to say is we don't speak nerd!**

**Jeremie: Okay. What part did you not understand?**

**Odd: Everything after 3.**

**Jeremie: *Sighs* Alright we are trying to make vehicles that you can use in Lyoko to meneuver around more efficiently.**

**Odd: I still didn't get that, but are you trying to say that we're getting vehicles to move on instead of walking?!**

**Jeremie: Precisely!**

**Ulrich: Wow! That's awesome!**

**Jeremie(excited): I know right?!**

**Odd: Hey where's Aelita?**

**Jeremie: Oh, she decided that her and I should take turns through-out the day to work on creating the vehicles.**

**Odd: Oh, okay.**

**Ulrich: Don't you think the teachers are gonna be a little suspicious that when Aelita gets here you leave though?**

**Jeremie: Don't worry. None of the knitwitts here would discover this ingenious plan!**

**Ulrich: Well okay if you say s-**

**Ms. Hurtz: Good morning class! Sorry I'm late! I had to pick up the owl pellots.**

**Odd: That's okay!**

**Some of the class: hahaha**

**Ms. Hurts: Enough! Now did everybody write there five paragraph essay and thesis on the owl pellot dissection video from yesterday?**

**Jeremie(whispering)(Panicking): Oh no! I completly forgot with all the work I've been doing with Lyoko!**

**Ulrich: Bummer.**

**Jeremie: dude!**

**Odd: Here copy mine. But hurry you should have about five minutes while Ms. Hurtz blabs!**

**Jeremie copies down part of Odd's paper and makes up some as he goes.**

**Ms. Hurtz finishes blabbing.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Well Anyway, pass up your papers!**

**Jeremie: Thanks Odd! And Ulrich you suck!**

**Odd: No problem.**

**Ulrich seems to be looking at his lap under the table.**

**Jeremie (Shushed tone): Hey Ulrich. Hello? HEYYYYY!**

**Ulrich: Oh huh?! What?**

**Ms. Hurtz: EGAD! Wha- Who was that?**

**Class doesn't respond.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Very well! You all have detention this evening. I don't care what your plans are and I do not want to here any excuses! It will be from 3:05 to 6:30! That should teach you all a lesson. It will be in this classroom.**

**Ulrich: I already have detention and then soccer practice! I can't do it all!**

**Sissy: And I have to go to the mall!**

**Nicholas: I was gonna go bang my head on a wall!**

**William (Dumb clone): Hey that rhymed. Oh wait I ruined it... Ya'll?**

**Class begins to have a huge outburst.**

**Ms. Hurtz: That's it! This class will also be meeting the next day for detention during the same hours.**

**Ulrich: But what about my detention I alredy have?**

**Ms. Hurtz: I will have a talk with the adult responsible for your detention and ask them to reschedule, who would that be?**

**Ulrich: Ummmm... you..**

**Ms. Hurtz: Oh, yes. Very well we can reschedule.**

**Ulrich: Wait I have soccer practice!**

**Ms. Hurtz: Do you think I care?**

**Jeremie(whispering): Ulrich just stop before you get in serious trouble!**

**Ulrich: Hmph. Fine. But what's gonna happen on Lyoko?**

**Jeremie: Well Aelita and Yumi will have to manage.**

**Jeremie: Oh my gosh! I forgot about Aelita!**

**Odd: Did he just say Oh my Gosh?**

**Ulrich: I think so.**

**Jeremie: Oh crap! I forgot my cellphone. Ulrich text Aelita and tell her I can't make it. There's no way ms. Hurtz is gonna let anyone out of here!**

**Ulrich: Will do.**

**Ulrich texts Aelita. She texts back and says she understands and can handle it.**

**Ulrich: Aha. She finally texted me back!**

**Jeremie: What did she say?**

**Ulrich: She said she hates you and will never forgive you. And P.S. EVER!**

**Jeremie: WHAT?!**

**Ulrich: Haha just kidding. She said that she will be able to manage.**

**Jeremie: Dude! Okay good.**

**Odd: Awww Man!**

**Ulrich: What?**

**Odd: I'm only gonna have 5 minutes to go to our room.**

**Ulrich: So what do you need to do?**

**Odd: Grab a video game and feed Kiwi. DUH!**

**Ulrich: Ok then. Well I only have 5 minutes to tell Jim that I'm not gonna get to be at practice.**

**Odd: How's that bad?**

**Ulrich: JIM IS GOING TO FLIP OUT MAN!**

**Odd: Oh right. Hahahaha**

**Bell rings.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Everyone make sure to bring extra paper and a pencil to detention, and don't be late! Class dismissed!**


	7. Finding out What's Up with Ulrich

Chapter 7: Finding Out What's Up With Ulrich

**Setting: Lunch room**

**Jeremie: I'm off to the factory!**

**Odd: Can I have your food?**

**Jeremie: Sure, today is your lucky day.**

**Odd: Yeahhh!**

**Yumi: Hey guys.**

**Odd: Hey Yumi!**

**Yumi: Hey Ulrich, are you alright?**

**Odd: Yo! Ulrich?**

**Yumi: Is he okay?**

**Odd gets up and whacks Ulrich upside the head.**

**Ulrich: Owwww! What was that for?!**

**Odd: What's up with you?**

**Ulrich: Nothing. I'd better get going. See ya later.**

**Ulrich leaves.**

**Odd: Huh?**

**Yumi: Do you think something's wrong with him?**

**Odd: Yeah. The same thing happened today in science.**

**Yumi: Hmmmm... That's strange. Hey is it just me or was he looking at something under the table?**

**Odd: AHA! He was doing the same thing in science!**

**Yumi: What do you think he's up to?**

**Odd: I have no clue. Why would he wanna look at tables?**

**Yumi: Oh Odd sometimes you make me think you need help. Anyways maybe we should ask Jeremie if he knows anything about what's going on. Hey Where is Jeremie?**

**Odd: He went to the factory.**

**Yumi: Okay we'll ask later. How about tonight? I might be able to convince my parents to let me stay until 5:00 or 6:00.**

**Odd: Perfect! We can watch through the window and- Wait.**

**Yumi: What's wrong?**

**Odd: I forgot that our whole science class got detention today and tommorow from 3:00 to 6:30!**

**Yumi: Wow. That's too bad! I guess we can wait.**

**Odd: Yeah I guess. Hey where do you think he went?**

**Yumi: I don't know. We have twenty minutes left. Maybe we should try to find out?**

**Odd: Good idea!**

**Yumi: Okay. You check around the inside of the school and I'll check the outside.**

**Odd: Roger that!**

**Yumi: Oh wait one more thing.**

**Odd: What?**

**Yumi: Keep your phone on vibrate and call if you see him we need to keep in touch.**

**Odd: Got it!**

**Yumi: Okay let's go!**

**setting: inside the school with Odd.**

**Tamia: HEY ODD! WHATCHA DOIN?!**

**Odd: Shhhhh! I'm on a mission!**

**Tamia: Huh?**

**Odd: Well Ulrich has been acting strange and me and Yumi are trying to figure out why.**

**Tamia: Ehem!**

**Odd: What?**

**Tamia: You used improper grammar.**

**Odd: What?! I did not!**

**Tamia: You said and I quote "Me and Yumi are trying to figure out why." , the correct way to say that would be "Yumi and I are trying to figure out why.".**

**Odd: Okay thanks for the english lesson but I'm kinda busy.**

**Tamia: I can help! Our grade has free time for the rest of the hour today.**

**Odd: What? Why?**

**Tamia: We get an hour off every Saturday!**

**Odd: Well okay. You can help. All we need to do is find Ulrich.**

**Tamia: got it! I'll follow you.**

**Odd: Okay make sure your phone is on vibrate just in case!**

**Tamia: Okay. Yepp it's on vibrate.**

**Odd: Okay.**

**Setting: Odd and Ulrich's room**

**Odd: Rats! Empty! Hmmmm... okay let's search for clues.**

**Tamia: Okay shut the door I'm not allowed up here I don't think.**

**Odd: ok**

**Odd shuts door.**

**Odd: Okay this is his bed. You search the bed spread and I'll search the drawer.**

**Tamia: Seriously? Can't I check somewhere that there's actually a chance of a clue?**

**Odd: Fine. Check the closet.**

**Tamia: Yay!**

**Setting: outside with Yumi**

**Yumi looks over and sees Ulrich sitting by a tree in the forest.**

**Yumi: Aha!**

**Yumi calls Odd.**

**Setting: inside with Odd**

**Odd's phone rings.**

**Odd: Hello?**

**Yumi(via phone): Hey it's me.**

**Odd: Hey what's up?**

**Yumi(via phone): I found Ulrich!**

**Odd: Wow, alredy? Really?!**

**Yumi(via phone): Yes he's sitting in the forest. Meet me at the front of the school.**

**Odd: I'll be right there. Oh yeah and Tamia is with me. She is gonna help us.**

**Yumi(via phone): Okay I guess that's okay.**

**Odd and Tamia go outside and meet up with Yumi.**

**Setting: outside with Yumi, Odd, and Tamia.**

**Yumi: There you are!**

**Odd: Yeah did you see what he's doing?**

**Yumi: Not really. It looks like he has some kind of phone or game.**

**Odd: Hmmmm...**

**Tamia: Wow. What is that? It just looks like some kind of black touch screen box.**

**Odd: I've never seen one of them before.**

**Tamia: Ehem! What did I say about grammar?**

**Odd: Sorry.**

**Yumi: Focus guys.**

**Odd: Hey what's he doing?**

**Yumi: It looks like he's adding stuff onto it.**

**Odd: You don't think he actually made that thing, do you?**

**Yumi: Now that you mention it I guess that's a possibility.**

**Odd: I never thought Ulrich was the kind of guy that could actually build something that's electronic.**

**Tamia: Same here. This is wierd.**

**Yumi: Well anyway what could it be?**

**Tamia's phone vibrates.**

**Tamia: Hello?**

**Milly(via phone): Hey Tamia!**

**Tamia: Oh hey wassup girlfriend?**

**Milly(via phone): Nuthin' much, thought I'd call to see where you are.**

**Tamia: Oh I'm with Odd and Yumi We're spying on Ulrich cuz he's been acting wierd.**

**Milly(via phone): Wowww.. Oh I'm sorry I drifted away when I heard Ulrich.**

**Tamia: Haha girl your crazy!**

**Milly(via phone): Hey come meet me. We need to talk about how he's been wierd. I need some Deet's.**

**Tamia: one sec.**

**Tamia: Hey guys, I gotta meet Milly, give me the deet's later!**

**Odd: Will do!**

**Tamia: Ok Milly I'm on my way!**

**Milly(via phone): Awesome!**

**Tamia leaves.**

**Odd: Okay we'd better go to Einstein about this!**

**Yumi: Odd, there's only 5 minutes until class.**

**Odd: Oh. Well let's get away from Ulrich, he'll probobally be getting ready for class soon.**

**Yumi: Yeah. I'll call Jeremie and ask.**

**Odd: Oh good idea!**

**Yumi: Hey Jeremie!**

**Jeremie(via phone): Hey Yumi, How are you?**

**Yumi: I'm okay but Odd and I were following Ulrich because he's been acting wierd and guess what.**

**Jeremie(via phone):...**

**Jeremie(via phone): Oh am I supposed to say what?**

**Yumi tells Jeremie about what happened and what they saw.**

**Jeremie(via phone): Hmmm that's very odd. Are you sure that was Ulrich?**

**Yumi: Yes, positive.**

**Jeremie(via phone): Wait could you explain the appearence of the device? Was it a black box?**

**Yumi: Yeah! How did you know?**

**Jeremie(via phone): Oh my gosh!**

**Yumi: Did you just say Oh my Gosh?**

**Jeremie(via phone): Yes! I know what that is! Oh my Gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!**

**Yumi: Am I missing something?**

**Jeremie(via phone): E-Gad! I'm gonna be late for class if I don't get out of the factory!**

**Yumi: E-Gad?**

**Jeremie(via phone): We'll talk later. I'll have to tell you tomorrow; I have detention.**

**Yumi: Yeah Odd told me. **

**Jeremie(via phone): I'll talk to you later, Bye!**

**Yumi: Okay. Don't act suspicious in front of Ulrich!**

**Jeremie(via phone): No problem**

**Yumi: Bye!**

**School Ends**


	8. Preparing for Detention

Chapter 8: Preparing For Detention

**Odd scurries to his room.**

**Odd: Here ya go Kiwi! I've got detention so I'll be back for you later!**

**Odd grabs a video game, a comic book, an MP3 player, and a candy bar.**

**Ulrich goes to tell Jim that he has detention.**

**Ulrich: Hey Jim I need to talk to you.**

**Jim: Hey Ulrich! How is my star player?**

**Ulrich: Ms. Hurtz gave our whole class detention for two days so I won't be here today or Monday.**

**Jim: WHAT!? Who does that woman think she is? She just thinks she can take my star player away from practice?!**

**Ulrich: Sorry Jim. I gotta go before I'm late.**

**Jim: Don't worry kid I'll talk to the principal about this and see if I can't get you out of there early.**

**Ulrich: Okay, thanks.**

**Jim: No problem, bye!**

**Jeremie hurries to his room and tells Aelita he'll be gone for a while. He grabs his laptop and cellphone.**

**They all make it right on time.**

**Ms. Hurtz calls role.**


	9. Detention Interrupted

Chapter 9: Detention Interupted

**Ms. Hurtz: Good everyone is here! Today to start off detention you are going to write two pages on why you should behave in ms. Hurtz 2nd period science class. Come up to me when you finish with that.**

**Odd(whispering): Two pages?!**

**Jeremie(whispering): I know! It's so simple!**

**Odd(whispering): Your insane!**

**Ulrich(whispering): It's true, Einstein.**

**Odd(whispering): Mann! I'm starving!**

**Ulrich(whispering): What's new?**

**Jeremie(whispering): Hey guys, guess what.**

**Odd(whispering): What?**

**Jeremie(whispering): The vehicles are downloading to the super computer as we speak!**

**Odd(whispering): Woww! Seriously? That's awesome!**

**Ulrich(whispering): Yeah!**

**Jeremie(whispering): Yes, and they should be done by tomorow afternoon!**

**Ulrich(whispering): Why so long?**

**Jeremie(whispering): Well you have to realize the comlexities of the software. See this is not simply like a video game. When you add new add-ons to the software the whole hard drive and computer must perform a back up and check for viruses or problems. And if there are problems it then must-**

**Ulrich: Okay I get the point.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Ulrich! No talking!**

**Ulrich: Sorry.**

**Ulrich(whispering): Not.**

**Odd: Woah! Woww! This is amazing!**

**Jeremie and Ulrich(whispering): What is it?**

**Odd(whispering): I forgot that I brought a candy bar! Yes! Score!**

**Jeremie(whispering): Epic Fail.**

**Ms. Hurtz: What is so amazing Odd?**

**Odd: Ummm i think i just found the "bedocityicle" fundimentalations of a ummm cat. Yes, a cat.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Get to work, Odd!**

**Jeremie and Ulrich laugh.**

**Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie finally get to work.**

**Jeremie finishes in five minutes.**

**Jeremie: Here ms. Hurtz, I'm done.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Thank you, Jeremie! Okay students you should be finishing up soon.**

**Everyone has handed in their paper.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Okay now we are going to-**

**Loud siren goes off.**

**Ms. Hurtz: What the Helix was that?!**

**Class starts to freak out a little as the sound continues.**

**Mr. Pierre(via intercom): Hello teachers I would like to issue a warning that the school computers are being tampered with and someone is intending to hack them. The noise you are hearing is happening because when the computers were tampered with they now are extremly sensitive to electronics of any kind. So at this time all students are to report to there rooms and turn off all electronics and unplug anything that is not a necessity. The electronics that need to be turned off include: Laptops, even if on battery, cellular devices, video games, battery powered flashlights, etc. If any teachers or students have any questions then please report to the office for further instruction. Also because of this all students are to stay in their rooms for the time being, therefore, detention is cancled for today. If we catch anybody with electronics turned on they will be confiscated until this is over. Thank you, we now ask that teachers personally escort your students out of detentions or after school activities to their rooms one by one. Sorry for the inconvenience. And please try to hurry! Students are limited to one light per room and showers will be turned off in fifteen minutes so hurry and take one now but ask your teacher to dismiss you there. Remember we only have eight showers per girls and boys bathroom. Therefore, you should take a fast no more than five minute shower. Thank you!**

**Ms. Hurtz: Very well. Students come with me. Okay first of all who needs a shower?**

**Everyone raises their hand.**

**Ms. Hurtz: *sighs* Very well. Okay follow me. (walking to the showers while talking) Alright I will wait outside the bathrooms. Hurry up and when you get out, line up right here behind me.**


	10. Getting Ready for the Evening

Chapter 10: Getting Ready For The Evening

**Setting: boys bathroom.**

**Odd: Aww. Looks like we aren't gonna have the showers for a while Einstien!**

**Jeremie: Yeah, unbelievable this line is huge!**

**Odd: Hey how did Ulrich get here so fast?**

**Jeremie: Wow! I don't know. He's already in the shower!**

**Odd(whispering): Something wierd is going on...**

**Jeremie(being loud): OH MY GOSH!**

**Odd: Dude you've gotta quit sayin' that.**

**Jeremie: I never told you or Yumi the thing about Ulrich.**

**Odd: Shhhh! He's right in there we're gonna have to find out later which should be nearly impossible without cellphones!**

**Jeremie: You are right. Okay we are going to have to meet up later.**

**Odd: How?**

**Jeremie: Meet me in the bathroom in two hours.**

**Odd: Two Hours?!**

**Jeremie: The teachers will be suspicious if we come back right away.**

**Odd: Sounds like a plan, Einstein!**

**Setting: Girls bathroom**

**Yumi: Hey Aelita!**

**Aelita: Yumi! What are you doing here?**

**Yumi: Well my parents are out of town so the school gave me permission to stay here. We'll be sharing a room.**

**Aelita: Okay cool.**

**Yumi: Wow. There's no way we're going to make it into the shower with this long line!**

**Aelita: Yeah! There's got to be another way.**

**Yumi: Hmmm... I don't think there is.**

**Aelita: I know!**

**Yumi: What?**

**Aelita: No one is at the sinks.. I guess we can wash our hair?**

**Yumi: Hmmmm... well i guess that's our only choice this line is huge, we aren't even in the bathroom yet!**

**Aelita: Let's go.**

**Setting: boys bathroom.**

**Odd: Finally!**

**Jeremie: Odd! You skipped me!**

**Odd: Let me go first. Come on!**

**Jeremie: Ugh. Fine!**

**Ulrich: Sup Einstein?**

**Jeremie: Odd skipped me that's what is up.**

**Ulrich: Okay, well I gotta brush my teeth. see ya.**

**Jeremie: Later.**

**Odd: Okay I am out!**

**Jeremie: That was fast!**

**Odd: Yeah. I'll wait by the door for you.**

**Jeremie: But ms. Hurtz is waiting.**

**Odd: Oh well.**

**Jeremie: okay.**

**Odd: Hey Ulrich!**

**Ulrich(brushing teeth): Oh hey what's up?**

**Odd: Nothing, just waiting for Jeremie.**

**Ulrich: Oh cool. I guess I will too.**

**Odd: Okay.**

**Ulrich: I'm gonna get a drink I'll be back.**

**Odd: Okay hurry back.**

**Ulrich: I will.**

**Ulrich gets back. He checks his phone in the bathroom.**

**Odd: Dude!**

**Ulrich: What?**

**Odd(whispering): No cellphones, remember?**

**Ulrich: I know. I'm texting Yumi. She said she's at the school and is staying tonight.**

**Odd: Really? Awesome!**

**Ulrich: Yeah. Besides what teacher is gonna catch me in here?**

**Odd: Good point.**

**Jeremie: Hey guys!**

**Ulrich and Odd: Hey**

**Jeremie: OH MY GOSH! ULRICH! No cellphones.**

**Ulrich: I'm texting Yumi she's here at school.**

**Jeremie: Okay but turn it off! When we walked past the office I noticed he had an electronic device tracker.**

**Ulrich: Huh?**

**Jeremie: It tracks devices and can use the built-in GPS, so turn it off.**

**Ulrich: Okay let me text Yumi back and warn her.**

**Jeremie: Hurry, before they come here and realize you and Yumi have them.**

**Ulrich:Okay I did. She said she's turning it off.**

**Jeremie: Okay, let's wait in the hall now.**

**Odd: Okay, there's barely anyone in here now.**

**Ulrich: yeah.**

**They go to wait in line.**

**Setting: girls bathroom.**

**Yumi: Hey Aelita make sure you turn your phone off or they will confiscate it.**

**Aelita: Oh okay I'll turn it off.**

**Yumi: Well let's go get in line now.**

**Aelita: okay.**

**They go to the hallway to wait.**

**Ms. Hurtz: Okay evryone in my class, come with me!**

**Ms. Flarnegehn: Hello Yumi. What are you doing here?**

**Yumi: My parents are out of town so the school said I could room with Aelita tonight.**

**Ms. Flarnegehn: Okay then just stand in line with us.**

**Yumi: Alright.**

**Everyone is in their room.**

**Setting: Aelita's room.**


	11. The Truth about Ulrich

Chapter 11: The Truth About Ulrich

**Yumi: So all we can have plugged in is a light?**

**Aelita: Yes.**

**Yumi: Hey now that I think about it do you think this could be X.A.N.A's doing?**

**Aelita: Well it does make sense. Jeremie won't be able to see if there is an activated tower and it will be hard to get in contact with each other when we can't leave our rooms or use cellphones.**

**Yumi: Well we have to warn Jeremie some how! We're gonna have to sneak out later tonight.**

**Aelita: I don't know.. Are you sure about that?**

**Yumi: Trust me. We don't have much of a choice.**

**Aelita: I guess you're right.**

**Yumi: Okay we'd better make a plan.**

**Setting: Odd and Ulrich's room. (2 Hours Later)**

**Odd: I'm way bored.**

**Ulrich: Same here.**

**Odd: Oh man!**

**Ulrich: What?**

**Odd: Uhhhh... had to many beans for lunch! I'll be back!**

**Ulrich: Uhhh... okay.**

**Setting: boys bathroom**

**Jeremie and Odd meet up.**

**Odd: Hey Einstein! So tell me, what's going on with Ulrich?**

**Jeremie: Okay. It may seem unbelievable but, I believe Ulrich has created an intelectual power developing structure.**

**Odd: Huh?**

**Jeremie: Well basically it allows him to create powers of his choice. He may not be aware of this but with the proper software he can also upload them to appear and work on Lyoko.**

**Odd: Wait so you're saying he could have any power he wanted?**

**Jeremie: Precisely!**

**Odd: Wow! How did he make it?**

**Jeremie: Well it's a long story. I'll try to sum it up.**

**Odd: okay.**

**Jeremie: Okay. This is what happened: France Hopper, the creator of Lyoko, had not been as up to date on computer programs as we are today. Therefore, a virus was created allowing Ulrich to gain knowledge of something that he really should not be aware of. It kind of is like it just went straight from Hoppers' brain into Ulrich's brain, and when Ulrich discovered this little piece of information in his head I am guessing he was very confused and decided to do what he was thinking just to see what would happen. To see if this is real.**

**Odd: Wow! You call that summing up?**

**Jeremie: EHEMM! Anyway, that is what has happened.**

**Odd: Wow. Okay. Why didn't he tell us about the power box after he made it?**

**Jeremie: Who knows? Maybe he doesen't even know what it is. He might not even know what it does or it might also be incomplete.**

**Odd: Oh okay.**

**Jeremie: We best get back to our rooms. Remember, not a word to Ulrich!**

**Odd: Got it!**

**Odd and Jeremie head back to their dorms.**

**Setting: Aielita's and Yumi's room**

**Aelita: Okay, how are we going to do this?**

**Yumi: Well I've been thinking. All we have to do is dress up like guys. That will get us to the boys floor.**

**Aelita: Good idea! Then what?**

**Yumi: I'm not sure yet. We'll think of that when we get down there.**

**Aelita: Sounds like a plan!**

**Yumi and Aelita leave their room and sneak by the teachers after disguising as guys.**

**Yumi: Great we made it! Come on, let's go to the boy's bathroom. No one should be in there this late.**

**Aelita: Alright.**

**Setting: Odd and Ulrich's room.**

**Odd: Yo senorita what up.**

**Ulrich: Senorita means girl.**

**Odd: I know! Hahahahahah**

**Ulrich: Quiet down dude. We're supposed to be asleep!**

**Odd: Ok fine.**

**Ulrich: I'm going to the bathroom.**

**Odd: Okay fine then. Hurry back.**

**Ulrich: I'll think about it...**

**Setting: Boys bathroom.**

**Yumi: Hey it's Ulrich!**

**Ulrich: Who are you?**

**Yumi: It's me Yumi!**

**Ulrich: What?! Why are you in here and dressed like a dude?! And who's he?!**

**Yumi: Because Aelita thinks that the thing with the computer is X.A.N.A's doing! And that's Aelita!**

**Ulrich: Okay why are you in here then?**

**Aelita: We were thinking of what to do next.**

**Yumi: Yeah we needed to get past the teachers and sneak in Jeremie's room.**

**Ulrich: I might be able to help.**

**Yumi: How? There's a teacher at every door.**

**Ulrich: You'll see. Come on.**

**Yumi: Huh...**


	12. Using the Power Box

Chapter 12: Using The Power Box

**Ulrich pulls the black box out of his pocket and presses a button.**

**Yumi: Ulrich, what is that?**

**Ulrich: Follow me. Come on!**

**They go into the hallway and see everyone is frozen.**

**Yumi: Ulrich! How did you do that?!**

**Ulrich: I'll tell you later. Now let's go.**

**Yumi: Alright.**

**Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita get to Jeremie's room.**

**Aelita: He's frozen.**

**Ulrich: One second.**

**Ulrich presses a button and Jeremie can move again.**

**Jeremie: Ahhh! Where did you guys come from?!**

**Ulrich: My mom, quiet down!**

**Jeremie: What are you guys doing here?**

**Aelita: Yumi and I are suspicious about this whole thing.**

**Yumi: Yeah. Do you think this whole thing could be X.A.N.A.'s doing?**

**Jeremie: Oh my gosh!**

**Yumi: Is that your catch phrase or something?**

**Jeremie: You guys! Focus!**

**Ulrich: Well how are we going to check if it is X.A.N.A.?**

**Jeremie: We need to get Odd and head down to the factory.**

**Aelita: There are alarms outside, Jeremie.**

**Yumi: Wait.**

**Jeremie: What's wrong Yumi?**

**Yumi: Ulrich. You never explained how you froze all of those teachers in the hallway.**

**Jeremie: The power box! You found out how to work it?**

**Ulrich: So that's what it's called. Yeah I don't know how I made it, but I did.**

**Jeremie: I'll explain later. Can you use it so we can go get Odd and get out of here?**

**Ulrich: We'll have to make it quick.**

**Aelita: Why?**

**Ulrich: I haven't made the charger yet and it dies after half an hour of being turned on.**

**Jeremie: Okay. That's plenty of time for us!**

**Ulrich: And I've already used it for twenty minutes.**

**Yumi: Okay we're going to have to hurry then.**

**Ulrich: Ready?**

**Jeremie: Yes.**

**Ulrich presses the button.**

**Ulrich: Come on. Hurry!**

**Everyone runs to Odd and Ulrich's room.**

**Ulrich presses the button.**

**Yumi: Odd wake up.**

**Odd dosen't move.**

**Ulrich presses a button and screams ODD WAKE UP! Then presses the button again.**

**Odd: Holy crap! Be quiet a teacher is gonna hear you! Hey what are you guys doing in here?**

**Yumi: We think this whole thing is because of X.A.N.A.**

**Odd: Hey good point.**

**Jeremie: Odd, just so you know Ulrich knows about the power box. That's how we got in here without being caught.**

**Aelita: But his battery is going to die in ten minutes about after he turns it on.**

**Yumi: So we need to hurry. Get ready.**

**Odd: Aha! Cool.**

**Ulrich: Everyone ready?**

**Jeremie: Yes. Let's go!**

**Ulrich presses a button.**

**Ulrich: Okay! Run! Come on hurry.**

**Everyone runs.**

**Setting: Lunch room.**

**Ulrich: Six more minutes.**

**Jeremie: E-gad let's go!**

**Aelita: The door is locked!**

**Odd: I guess they don't want anyone getting out.**

**Ulrich: No problem.**

**Yumi: I think it's a problem, Ulrich!**

**Ulrich presses another button.**

**Ulrich: Key.**

**Odd: Key?**

**A key comes out of the power box.**

**Aelita: Good job!**

**Jeremie: Great! Let's go.**

**Setting: outside of school.**


	13. The Distraction

Chapter 13: The distraction

**Ulrich: Only one minute!**

**Yumi: We'll never make it!**

**Jeremie: Almost there! Come on.**

**Ulrich: No way. We aren't gonna make it. Follow me.**

**Odd: Where to?**

**Ulrich: We can hide in the shed.**

**Jeremie: Good idea.**

**Setting: Tool shed.**

**Jeremie: I can't believe there are teachers outside too!**

**Yumi: Yeah. It's kind of impossible to even make it this far.**

**Odd: I guess it's really important that no one gets out.**

**Ulrich: What are we gonna do?**

**Aelita: One of us needs to distract the teachers.**

**Jeremie: She's right. Who's it going to be?**

**Odd: I'll do it.**

**Jeremie: Thanks Odd.**

**Odd: No problem. But how will I get out of here without them seeing you guys?**

**Yumi: I didn't see any teachers outside of the shed.**

**Aelita: Odd, you need to circle around this back way. Then we will go the other way. After that we will give you the thumbs up signal and you need to get all of the teachers attention. Once you do that you scream meow as loud as you can. That will let us know it's time to make a run for it.**

**Odd: Got it!**

**They get in position. Aelita gives the signal and Odd dances and yells and kicks at the teachers.**

**Odd: MEEEEOOOOWWWW!**

**Jim: What do you think your doing Della Robia?!**

**Mr Sanatra: What is this kid on?!**

**Odd: Woot Woot! MMMEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!**

**Jeremie: We're almost there!**

**They make it past the school and go to the factory.**


	14. Deactivating the Tower

Chapter 14: Deactivating The Tower

**Aelita: I hope Odd will be okay.**

**Ulrich: I'm sure he's probobally still kicking at Jim.**

**Jeremie: Ulrich, would you be able to work on that charger?**

**Ulrich: Yeah I guess.**

**Jeremie: Okay hurry. We are going to be in so much trouble if this isn't X.A.N.A.!**

**Ulrich: Got it!**

**Jeremie checks the computer.**

**Jeremie: Okay X.A.N.A. is at it again!**

**Aelita: We'd better hurry!**

**Jeremie: Okay. We found out that returning to the past is making X.A.N.A. stronger and this time there is no point in going back. So Ulrich, you work on that charger then i will transfer you to Lyoko!**

**Ulrich: Okay.**

**Yumi: Come on, Aelita.**

**Jeremie: Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!**

**Yumi: Over there! Ten blocks!**

**Aelita: Oh no!**

**Jeremie: Ulrich, are you almost done the Yumi and Aelita need your help!**

**Ulrich: Just about. I need like five more minutes.**

**Jeremie: Okay. Yumi, Aelita don't pannic. Ulrich is almost ready.**

**Aelita: Alright.**

**Yumi: Well let's get to it!**

**Aelita: Energy field!**

**Jeremie: Good job Aelita!**

**Ulrich: Okay I'm ready!**

**Jeremie: Great! I'm sending Ulrich in guys!**

**Yumi: It's about time.**

**Jeremie: Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. VIRTUALIZATION!**

**Ulrich: I don't see anything.**

**Yumi: Behind you!**

**Ulrich: Ahh.. Triangulate!**

**Yumi: Hi-yaa!**

**Ulrich: Yumi, take Aelita to the tower i'll handle the blocks!**

**Yumi: Alright! Come on Aelita let's go.**

**Aelita: Okay!**

**Ulrich: Hii-yaaa! Impact!**

**Yumi: That's wierd, no monsters waiting?**

**Aelita: Yeah, that is wierd.**

**Yumi: Whoaa, what is that thing?!**

**Jeremie: What is it, Yumi?**

**Aelita: It looks like a big jelly fish!**

**Jeremie: X.A.N.A's been busy! Hurry and defeat it, it could be dangerous.**

**Yumi: Hi-yaa!**

**Yumi: I missed! Aelita head to the tower hurry!**

**Aelita: Ahhh!**

**Yumi: Oh nooo! What's it doing?!**

**Jeremie: Yumi, what's happening?!**

**Yumi: It has Aelita, it's taking some red glowing light from her head!**

**Jeremie: Oh noo! Hurry throw your fans now! If it keeps going X.A.N.A will have control of Aelita and he can deactivate the tower, and the sector will be gone forever!**

**Yumi: Oh no! Hi-yaa!**

**Jeremie: Ulrich, come in, Ulrich!**

**Ulrich: What is it?**

**Jeremie: Go help Yumi, hurry! Something's got Aelita!**

**Ulrich: On my way! Supersprint!**

**Yumi: Ulrich, help!**

**Ulrich: Hi-yaa! impact.**

**Monster combusts.**

**Jeremie: Phew! Aelita are you okay?**

**Aelita: Yeah, what happened?**

**Jeremie: I'll explain later, hurry!**

**Ulrich: Come on, princess.**

**Aelita: Tower deactivated!**

**Jeremie: Pheww! Good job guys, I'm going to materialize you now. Materialization!**

**Jeremie explains to Aelita what happened.**

**Yumi: I guess we'll have to be more careful from now on!**

**Jeremie: I'll say. Alright now we have to get back to school and help Odd!**


	15. Returning to Kadic Academy Once Again

Chapter 15: Returning To Kadic Academy Once Again

**Yumi: So.. What's the plan?**

**Jeremie: Simple. Ulrich charged the power box.**

**Aelita: That was fast.**

**Jeremie: Yes, technology now-adays! It's so incredible how a small little cord can have so much impact on an electr-**

**Ulrich: We get it Einstein.**

**Jeremie: Rude!**

**Yumi: Let's go!**

**Aelita: Yes, we need to help Odd!**

**Gang runs to the school.**

**Odd: MEEOOWWWW! MEOOWWW! HISS!**

**Jeremie: Wow! How is Odd still holding them up?!**

**Yumi: Well it is Odd we're talking about.**

**Aelita: How are we going to get Odd out of this?!**

**Ulrich: We'll just pause everything.**

**Yumi: But they know Odd is here! They saw him; Don't you think they'll get suspicious?**

**Jeremie: It's so simple. Just erase the last 20 minutes or so of their memories!**

**Aelita: Good idea!**

**Yumi: Let's do it!**

**Ulrich presses button.**

**Odd: Phew! What took you guys so long?!**

**Ulrich: Erase short-term memory.**

**Power Box(Robotic Voice): How long?**

**Yumi, Odd, and Aelita: Woaahhhhhh...**

**Power Box: I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?**

**Ulrich: Twenty Minutes.**

**Power Box: You said "Twenty Minutes". Is that correct?**

**Ulrich: Yes.**

**Odd: What the fudge pops?!**

**Jeremie: And you make fun of my catch phrases!**

**Ulrich: Let's get back to our rooms.**

**Aelita: Yes, we'd better hurry!**

**Odd: Why, everything's paused remember! Hahaha!**

**Jermie: Never trust a battery! They can have the same lifespan as a fruit fly sometimes...**

**Yumi: But fruit flies live for days.**

**Jeremie: Not when people are around to smash them!**

**Aelita: I doubt any of the paused people are going to smash this battery.**

**Jeremie: E-GADS! Let's just go already!**

**Odd: E-gads? Is that a brand for a condom?**

**Ulrich: I think I've heard enough of this conversation!**

**Everyone returns to their room.**


	16. Days Here Have Been StrangerRight?

Chapter 16: Days Here Have Been Stranger...Right?

**Day Begins.**

**Principal(Via Intercom): Hello students! Welp, here's your alarm clock for today! Jim...**

**Jim(Via intercom):Da dada da da daaa da. woop wooop! Wake up!**

**Principal(via intercom): That's enough Jim! Hello once again everyone! We are still unsure of who is hacking our electronics. Today every students room will be inspected, and all students will be inspected. All electronics shall be confiscated due to rebellion against the manner! All laptops, cellpones, or etc. will go to the locker in the recreational room! There is a spot labeled for each student! If you are caught with any unallowed electronic device at all you'll be sevearly punished! Please come to my office if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Thank You! Everyone please report to the recreation room.**

**Setting: Jeremies room.**

**Jeremie: What the...!**

**Setting: Odd and Ulrich's room.**

**Ulrich: How can this still be happening?!**

**Odd: We deactivated the tower! You don't think X.A.N.A. has already launched another attack, do you?**

**Ulrich: I don't know. Maybe it actually isn't X.A.N.A.'s doing this time.**

**Odd: That's impossible!**

**Ulrich: We'd better go find Jeremie.**

**Odd: True dat!**

**Jeremie runs into Odd and Ulrich's room.**

**Ulrich: Jeremie! We were just about to go find y-**

**Jeremie: What the snickerdoodles is going on?!**

**Odd: Snickerdoodles?**

**Ulrich: It's this food that y-**

**Odd: I know what they are, Ulrich!**

**Jeremie: We deactivated the tower! I don't understand what's going on!**

**Ulrich: You know this actually might not be X.A.N.A's doing this time!**

**Jeremie: You and I both know that's a load of Kiwi's doo-doo.**

**Odd: Einstien's right. What are we going to do?**

**Jeremie: I'll launch a super scan!**

**Jim walks in.**

**Jim: Jeremie! You heard the principal! No electronics! CONFISCATED!**

**Jeremie: Oh no! But Jim, It'll only t-**

**Jim: Don't you "but Jim" me! Hand it over! The rest of you best be getting your electronics to the recreation room!**

**Jeremie hands his laptop to Jim after shutting it down.**

**Jim leaves.**

**Jeremie: Fudge paste! What bad luck!**

**Odd: The catch phrases are getting worse and worse!**

**Jeremie: We need to get to the factory! Ulrich, go find Aelita and Yumi!**

**Ulrich: On it!**

**Jeremie: Come on Odd. Let's get going!**

**Setting: Recreation room**

**Ulrich: Yumi! Aelita!**

**Yumi: Hey Ulrich! What's going on?**

**Ulrich: Jim took Jeremie's laptop! We're all headed to the factory to see what's happening.**

**Yumi: Let's go!**

**Setting: Factory**

**Aelita: What seems to be the problem?**

**Jeremie: It can't be! This is impossible!**

**Odd: What is it?**

**Jeremie: The tower that we deactivated was a decoy!**

**Ulrich: No way!**

**Yumi: Why would X.A.N.A want to hack into the school's network so bad?**

**Jeremie: I don't know, and I don't plan on finding out!**


	17. Let's Do This

**Chapter 17 Let's do this**

**Jeremie: Head to the scanner room!**

**Odd: Let's do this!**

**Jeremie: I'm sending you guys back to the mountain sector. One of you will have to wait. Transfer Yumi, transfer Odd, transfer Aelita. Scanner. VIRTUALIZATION! Transfer Ulrich; Scanner Ulrich. VIRTUALIZATION!**

**Yumi: Let's go!**

**Jeremie: I've located the tower due n-. Wait. South and north and- OH MY GOSH!**

**Aelita: Jeremie! What's wrong?!**

**Jeremie: X.A.N.A has created at least thirty decoys!**

**Yumi: Oh no!**

**Jeremie: Okay guys. Change of plans! Get to the edge of the sector.. We're a-headin' to sector five!**

**Odd: Can you send us our vehicles?**

**Jeremie: On it!**

**Ulrich: Okay Jeremie. We're at the transporter!**

**Jeremie: I'm typing the passcode: Scipio!**

**Group arrives to secotor 5.**

**Aelita: We're here!**

**Jeremie: Okay. You have a limited time to find the key as soon as the corridors open!**

**Aelita: Go!**

**Gang runs through.**

**Odd: Look out; it's a creeper!**

**Yumi: Hi-Ya!**

**Yumi: Drats! I missed.**

**Ulrich: I see the key!**

**Odd: Where?**

**Yumi: I see it too! Over there (Points to key)**

**Odd: I got dis!**

**Jeremie: Ulrich, look out behind you!**

**Ulrich (Turning around): Huh? A-Woah!**

**Yumi: Hi-Ya!**

**Ulrich: Thanks, Yumi!**

**Odd(Hitting key): Wha cha!**

**Jeremie: Good job, guys!**

**Aelita: Here comes our elevator!**

**Everyone hops on.**

**Yumi: We're here, Jeremie!**

**Jeremie: Okay. Aelita, look for data about the multible towers.**

**Aelita: Found it! I'm sending it to you!**

**Jeremie: Got it! Okay guys I'm sending your vehicles! There's an open tunnel due east.**

**Aelita: We see it; we're on our way.**

**Odd: The ice sector?**

**Jeremie: Yes. It turns out that's where the real activated tower has been the whole time!**

**Yumi: That's weird.. no welcoming comitee?**

**Jeremie: Let's take advantage of it!**

**Everyone runs to the tower.**

**Jeremie: Looks like you spoke to soon, Yumi! Mega tank coming your way!**

**Ulrich(Holding off beam with saber): Yaaa! Hurry up!**

**Aelita: On it!**

**Ulrich gets devirtualized.**

**Yumi: Hi-Ya!**

**Odd: Lazer arrow!**

**Jeremie: Good job guys!**

**Aelita: Tower deactivated.**

**Ulrich: Did it work?**

**Jeremie: It appears so! I'm materializing you guys!**

**Everyone returns to lab.**

**Aelita: We'd better get back to school and check everything out!**

**Gang returns to school.**


	18. Jeremie: The Supposed Hacker

**Chapter 18: Jeremie: the Supposed Hacker**

**Jim: Jeremie! There you are; come with me right now young man!**

**Gang: HUH?**

**Jeremie goes with Jim.**

**Jeremie: What's the problem, Jim?**

**Jim: The principal examined your computer; we know you're the hacker!**

**Jeremie: WHAT?!**

**Jim: Here he is, sir!**

**Mr. Pierre: Jeremie! We believe that you are the one who has been hacking the schools network!**

**Jeremie: Mr. Delmas, I had nothing to do with it!**

**Mr. Pierre: Then explain why you have a program that is connected to the school's network.**

**Jeremie: What program?**

**Mr. Pierre: Let's see.. What was it.. Ah yes. X.A.N.A.!**

**Jeremie: What! Um I have to go to the bathroom! Be right back!**

**Mr. Pierre: Hey! Get back here!**

**Jeremie runs and finds Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich.**

**Odd: Hey what's going on Einstein?**

**Jeremie: Factory! Now!**

**Yumi: Huh?!**

**Everyone runs back to the factory.**

**Ulrich: What's going on?!**

**Jeremie: X.A.N.A. hacked my laptop!**

**Aelita: What's wrong with it?!**

**Jeremie: X.A.N.A. is a program on there! I was framed; the principal thinks that I'm the hacker now! We have to run a return to the past!**

**Yumi: Better hurry!**

**Jeremie: Well it's not that simple! X.A.N.A. already infected my computer with a virus. I need to get it off there, but the principal has it! I ran out on him.**

**Ulrich: I can handle it with the power box!**

**Jeremie: Great! Yumi, Odd go with him! Aelita and I need to make an antivirus for it on the super computer!**

**Odd: On it!**

**Yumi: Let's go!**

**Yumi, Odd and Ulrich exit.**

**Setting: Kadic Academy**

**Odd: What's the plan, man?**

**Ulrich: I'm going to pause everyone else. We have thirty minutes, so let's get Einstein's laptop and get out.**

**Yumi: Alright we'd better hurry be-**

**Mr. Delmas: You three! I'm quite sure you know where Mr. Belpois is! I want his location this instant!**

**Odd: We have no clue, sir! Say, have you lost weight?**

**Mr. Delmas: Actually yes, but that's not the point! I want to know whe-**

**Ulrich: Freeze.**

**Odd: Phew, finally!**

**Ulrich erases Mr. Delmas' memory from the last five minutes.**

**Yumi: Let's go!**

**Setting: Principals office**

**Ulrich: I don't see it.**

**Yumi: Check in his desk.**

**Odd: There it is! What would we do without you, Yumi?**

**Yumi smiles. The three head back to the factory. After getting off the school grounds Ulrich unfreezes everything.**

**Jeremie: There you guys are! We have the antivirus ready!**

**Aelita: Alright it may take a while.**

**Odd: We'd better all just chill out here. Mr. Delmas is looking for Jeremie.**

**Yumi: Yeah, he stopped to question us. Ulrich had to erase his memory.**

**Jeremie: Rats! It looks like it may take longer than expected!**

**Aelita: What's the estimated time?**

**Jeremie: About three days! Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita: head to the scanner room! We need to find a program in sector five. If I'm right the program should speed our program up by huge percentages.**

**Odd: What about me?**

**Jeremie: You'd better stay here incase X.A.N.A decides to launch another attack.**

**Odd: Alright, alright. I wish I had some food.**

**Jeremie: Transfer Yumi; Transfer Ulrich; Transfer Aeilta. Scanner! VIRTUALIZATION!**

**Aelita: Let's get to the transporter spot!**

**Jeremie: Better step on it! X.A.N.A sent a welcoming commity.**

**Ulrich: Super sprint!**

**Yumi: Jeremie! Can you send our vehicles?!**

**Jeremie: There you go!**

**Aelita: Send the transporter! We're almost there.**

**Jeremie: I'm entering the passcode: SCIPIO.**

**The three get to sector five and activate the key.**

**Jeremie: Okay Aelita, look for a program called SuperSpeedVirtual 9.8**

**Aelita: Found it! I'm sending it over.**

**Jeremie gets the program after waiting and everyone comes back from Lyoko.**

**Yumi: How much longer now?**

**Jeremie(Happily): It's done!**

**Odd: Finally! Now let's return to the past and get some breakfast!**

**Jeremie: Return to the past, now!**

**Setting: Breakfast.**

**Odd: Mmm! I'm gonna get seconds!**

**Ulrich: At least we can avoid getting detention now.**

**Jeremie: Definitly! That was torture.**

**Aelita: It couldn't have been that bad!**

**Odd(Returning): Oh, it was! Having Ms. Hurtz for just an hour a day is torture enough! Imagine three hours, listening to that ol' hag!**

**The group laughs.**


End file.
